Absurdas memorias idhunitas
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Diez capítulos cortos e inconexos como reto de un meme. Situaciones ridículas, embarazosas y espero que divertidas entre diez personajes de Memorias de Idhún. Espero que os gusten.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A:** Esta historia va a ser una serie de diez drabbles, o viñetas, o one-shoots, como los queráis llamar, inconexos como un reto hecho por unas amigas. Probablemente va a haber mucho humor, crack y situaciones disparatadas y puede que en algún capítulo sexo, pero lo avisaré para mentes inocentes. Os dejo abajo la lista de personajes y... ¡que disfrutéis leyendo!

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Laura Gallego, yo sólo los utilizo con fines lúdicos y totalmente sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes<strong>

**1** Rando

**2 **Shail

**3 **Jack

**4** Gerde

**5 **Kirtash

**6 **Kimara

**7 **Ashran

**8 **Kestra

**9 **Alsan

**10 **Victoria

* * *

><p><strong>5 (Kirtash) Va al supermercado.<strong>

La vida de Kirtash era un completo caos. Nunca había sido lo que se conoce como normal, y más teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera era del todo humano, pero en las últimas semanas era aún más extraña.

Regresaban a casa.

No pudo evitar una media sonrisa muy humana cuando sintió abrirse el tejido interdimensional de la Tierra. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Victoria, algo más de un año, y su parte humana la añoraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo que no entendía era por qué sintió a cuatro personas cruzar la Puerta y materializarse en la Tierra. Había contado con Victoria y por supuesto con el pequeño Erik, con lo que Jack también iría pero ¿otra persona más?

Al shek sólo se le ocurrió que podrían haber traído a Shail el mago. Aunque le extrañaba que dejase a Zaisei en Idhún.

Por eso su cara de estupor fue auténtica cuando vio a Victoria con un bebé en brazos. Esta se le entregó con una sonrisa en los labios y Kirtash preparó una torpe cuna con sus brazos, sin poder pensar.

Justo al mismo tiempo que Victoria abría la boca para explicarlo, el bebé se despertó al sentir la fresca presencia del shek y abrió los ojos, mirándole fijamente.

Debería haberlo supuesto cuando sintió a una cuarta persona cruzar la Puerta, debería haberlo sabido cuando el bebé, la niña, no rompió a llorar nada más colocarla en sus brazos, debería haberlo sabido por la expresión burlona de Jack ante su cara.

Pero lo supo cuando sus ojos azul hielo se abrieron y se clavaron en los suyos.

– Es tu hija – dijo Victoria – Eva Luna.

Pero volviendo al tema que íbamos y obviando las burlas de Jack, secundadas por Erik, sobre la cara que puso en ese momento y cómo no podía evitar babear ante su pequeña, la vida de Kirtash había cambiado desde que la familia llegó. Ellos vivían en la casa de Allegra, la abuela de Victoria, que se había mantenido en pie aunque con mucho polvo durante los años que estuvo deshabitada y Allegra dejó en herencia a su nieta adoptiva. Kirtash normalmente vivía en su apartamento en Nueva York, pero no se había podido resistir a vivir esas semanas con Victoria y su pequeña, así que de momento era uno más de la familia. Por eso, tenían que repartirse las tareas del hogar.

A Kirtash le tocaba hoy ir a hacer la compra.

Kirtash nunca había ido al supermercado, simplemente compraba lo que necesitase, no iba con el carrito por un supermercado lleno de señoras que le miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad, extrañeza y deseo.

Pero eran órdenes del planning de reparto de tareas, órdenes de Victoria, a efectos prácticos, así que Kirtash, armado con una larguísima lista de la compra para una familia, conducía el carrito por los pasillos repletos de productos, muchos de ellos ni siquiera sabía para qué servían.

Lo primero de la lista, los cereales. El pequeño Eric desayunaba leche con cereales y Jack también se había aficionado a desayunarlos con él.

– "Chococrispis"... ¿Cuáles serán? – murmuraba Kirtash ante la enorme estantería de diferentes tipos de cereales. Encontró cereales de todo tipo, de miel, de copos de avena, de arroz inflado, para dieta... – All Bran... A Victoria no le vendrían mal estos...

Así que los echó al carro. Total, en el dibujo salía una mujer con el vientre totalmente plano y Victoria, después de los dos embarazos no había recuperado la figura de antes... Por fin encontró los cereales de chocolate, que no eran pocos, y los chococrispis en particular. Al momento entendió por qué Jack y Erik habían insistido tanto en que comprase esa marca, regalaban una figura de un dragón. Con un pensamiento maligno y un tanto infantil, dejó en su sitio la caja y cogió otra cualquiera de cereales de chocolate. Mucho mejor comprar Chocapic, regalaban una mini pistola de agua...

Y ahora lo más importante, los pañales. Por mucho que Eva fuera su hija era imposible que hubiera heredado de él esa increíble velocidad para manchar pañales, seguro que eso lo había sacado de Jack.

Pero había decenas de tipos de pañales diferentes: Huggies, Dodots, Pañalísimo, NoMásPipí... Gracias al Séptimo, o quizá por su maligna influencia una dependienta, que le vio muy perdido, se ofreció a ayudarle.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El instinto shek se activó para evitar una situación embarazosa.

– Quiero pañales.

– Eh... – la dependienta titubeó – ¿son para un bebé o son para... ¿usted?  
>– Son para mi hija.<br>– Bien, ¿y qué edad tiene?  
>– Pues... – y entonces fue cuando le tocó a Kirtash dudar. No se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Victoria cuánto tiempo tenía la pequeña – ¿y eso importa?<p>

La dependienta parecía azorada.

– Claro, para saber qué tamaño elegir...

Kirtash se puso a echar cuentas con todos los datos que tenía. Un embarazo son nueve meses terráqueos, pero los meses en Idhún eran más largos, y los días también y no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en Idhún. La última vez que fue a ver a Victoria fue hace un año y un mes, claro que también podía haber estado embarazada antes y no haberlo sabido ninguno de los dos... Y aún así el tiempo seguía siendo diferente en los dos mundos... No tenía ni idea.

Entonces el instinto shek de Kirtash desapareció por completo para dar paso a la inmensa estupidez humana y, haciendo el gesto con las manos, dijo:

– Es una cosa así.

La dependienta no pudo evitar reírse. Cuando fue a ayudarle sabía que se trataba de un padre primerizo, pero que llegara a tanto...

– Pues la verdad es que no puedo decirle cuál llevarse...

El padre, enfadado, cargó el carro con un montón de paquetes de pañales diferentes _al menos alguno servirá..._ y se marchó hacia la caja, dispuesto a no comprar nada más, cuando una vocecilla le dijo a la dependienta:

– Mi hermanita Eva tiene siete semanas.

Kirtash se giró y vio a Erik con la dependienta y el dragón, medio escondido tras la torre de potitos, riéndose a carcajadas.

– Maldito dragón...

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Acepto todo tipo de críticas y elogios pero os pido que si habéis llegado leyendo hasta aquí, me dejéis un review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Laura Gallego, yo sólo los utilizo con fines lúdicos y totalmente sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>1 (Rando) y 2 (Shail) se encuentran en una situación embarazosa.<strong>

Él es un chico con tres amores. Por difícil que se pueda ver él tiene tres amores diferentes y completamente reales. Su amor perdido, su amor robado y su último amor. El más reciente, el más mágico, el más ardiente.

Ella no es una chica normal. Ella es una semiyan, ella es un piloto de los Nuevos Dragones, ella es maga, "aquella que vio la luz en la oscuridad", ella es Kimara.

Él tampoco es muy común, se ve a simple vista, más alto y fuerte que un humano común, por su sangre Shur-Ikaili, más sensato y sabio por las tragedias vividas, la pérdida de un amor ejecutado, el encuentro del amor y la libertad del volar en un armatoste que cobra vida, él es Rando.

No son una pareja corriente, pero tras ese duro tiempo de guerra nadie tiene nada que objetar, están demasiado ocupados intentando sobrevivir a la miseria y a la pérdida.

Sin embargo Rando vive un periodo dulce, todo ha acabado, la semiyan ha recuperado la cordura y acudido a él, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Tras la guerra estaban viviendo provisionalmente en Celestia, Rando tenía vía libre para volar cuanto quisiese y Kimara estaba cerca de su tierra, no podía alejarse mucho de ella tras la masacre creada por Aldun, de la que ella misma casi no logra escapar. Muy cerca de ellos, también en Celestia, vivían Shail el mago y su novia, su mujer, su compañera, o lo que se considerasen, Zaisei. Eso era una suerte para Kimara, puesto que Shail, con su infinita paciencia y su buen humor, actuaba como su maestro.

Shail se había hecho muy amigo de la semiyan y por extensión, también de Rando. De hecho, y esta era una noticia muy reciente, Rando y Kimara iban a bendecir su unión y le habían pedido a Zaisei que fuera la sacerdotisa que oficiara su ceremonia. Ella, como cualquier celeste, se había emocionado con la noticia, y más al ver a una pareja que había sufrido tanto, a pesar de llevar tan poco juntos.

Sería una ceremonia sencilla, en Celestia, con pocos invitados, sólo los más allegados. Tanto a Rando como a Kimara les hubiera gustado que Jack y Victoria fueran testigos de su unión, pero estos se habían marchado a La Tierra hacía ya unos meses. A falta de ellos ambos querían pedirle a Shail que fuera su testigo de la ceremonia.

Tras todos los desastres de la guerra Shail había reaccionado particularmente mal, la muerte de Alsan, sumada a la de tantas otras personas, le golpeó con mucha fuerza. Sin embargo parecía recuperarse poco a poco, en parte gracias a Zaisei, y en parte gracias a algo, que le hacía recuperarse a pasos agigantados y que nadie sabía muy bien qué era.

En eso estaba pensando Rando mientras iba a casa de Shail y Zaisei para pedirle que fuera su testigo. Kimara hubiera querido avisar a otros amigos, como Kestra, pero desgraciadamente no estaban aquí, por lo que se había adentrado en el desierto de Kash-Tar para avisar a algunos amigos y familia de la tribu en la que vivía antes de encontrarse con el dragón y el unicornio. Ella siempre había sido muy independiente, como le dictaba su sangre yan, pero no podía dejar de avisar de algo tan importante como aquello.

Por lo tanto le tocaba a Rando comunicárselo a Shail, y se encontraba a pocos metros de su casa cuando escuchó ruidos en el bosquecillo de atrás.

Mientras seguía dándole vueltas a Shail y cuál sería el motivo de su repentina alegría. Quizá Zaisei se había quedado embarazada… Aunque realmente no creía eso, no sabía por qué pero le resultaba muy difícil imaginárselo.

Mirado por otro lado, puede que Shail estuviera así por la aparición de nuevos magos que se habían mantenido escondidos durante la guerra y que ahora iban apareciendo, un recuerdo de Lunnaris, el último unicornio, al que rescató de la muerte y al que se sentía íntimamente ligado.

Sí, seguramente sería eso, últimamente corrían muchos rumores por Idhún de nuevos magos, e incluso el mismo Shail se había topado con alguno.

Sumido en esos pensamientos Rando llegó al bosquecillo que lindaba con la casa y no pudo creer lo que veía. De hecho tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de dejar de pensar que aquello era una visión.

Shail, el mago Shail, nada más y nada menos que uno de los héroes de Idhún, vestido con su túnica de mago atada en un nudo bajo la cintura, para que no le estorbase, al parecer, moviéndose como si en un combate estuviese, enarbolando lo que parecía ser…

No podía ser, no, no era posible. Tenía que ser una copia de sas que vendían en los mercadillos, sí, eso tenía que ser. Enarbolando una muy buena réplica de un cuerno de unicornio, como si de una espada se tratase, mientras gritaba y fintaba cual caballero de Nurgon.

—Alsan, yo te protegeré. ¡Atrás! ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de esta amenaza Jedi!

Rando no tenía la menor idea de qué narices era un Jedi, pero no se le olvidará jamás la cara que puso Shail cuando, tras una torpe y complicada finta en la que casi se clava el cuerno en un ojo, se quedó frente a él, viendo que había sido descubierto en una situación tan absurda.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> Este drabble no me gusta mucho porque el reto no daba para mucho más, pero espero que os haya gustado, el próximo promete ser mucho más jugoso. De todas maneras dejad un review diciendo qué os ha parecido, acepto tomatazos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A: **Aquí estoy con un nuevo drabble, me ha costado un poquito y ni siquiera lo he revisado por miedo a las profundas incoherencias, contadme qué tal está y así lo vemos :)

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, los escenarios y personajes le pertenecen a Laura Gallego, no a mí, que los utilizo por pura diversión, sin afán de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Una escena lésbica entre 4 (Gerde) y 6 (Kimara).<strong>

Ella es una auténtica diosa. Todo hombre a quien mira cae a sus pies, incluso Kirtash, algo más que un hombre, un semidios, un shek, aquel que está a la altura del último unicornio, se ha rendido a sus pies en alguna ocasión.

Ella es la más bella de las feéricas, de piel suave y larga cabellera aceitunada, tan sedosa como las hierbas del bosque de Awa, cantadas por los feéricos para que crezcan bellas y fuertes cada año. No sé cuántos años tendrá, pero sus profundos ojos negros reflejan la sabiduría de cuántos años ha vivido y de las lunas llenas que ha visto brillar.

A simple vista somos opuestas, ella es verde, es vida, es tierra, y yo soy fuego, desierto, arena. Ella es Gerde, la feérica, la bruja, y yo soy Kimara, la semiyan, la que vio la luz por el último unicornio.

Pero desde que sus profundos ojos se clavaron en los míos, cuando la encontré entrando a escondidas en el bosque de Awa, en el campamento de los rebeldes, no pude evitar pensar que era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

En el mismo momento en que la miré ella se acercó a mí, con unos andares felinos y danzarines, propios de un hada que se mueve en su tierra, y con voz seductora susurró: —No vas a delatarme, ¿verdad?

Me envaré, ella misma se había descubierto como ajena al bosque, cuando aún no la había reconocido, pero era ella, la única traidora entre los feéricos.

— ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Se acercó a mí, metiéndose en mi espacio vital, invadiéndolo con una ardiente sonrisa que me acariciaba la mejilla con sus dedos.

—Porque podemos pasarlo muy bien juntas. Yo estoy harta de hombres que se rinden a mis pies, y tú eres lo que busco, ardiente, dulce, decidida, una mujer.

Yo nunca me había planteado tener nada con una mujer, nunca me había planteado ni tan siquiera un beso, como para plantearme toda una noche de deseo, pasión y lujuria con toda un hada de curvas ligeras y poca tela ocultándolas. Nunca, hasta ahora.

Ahora me o estaba planteando, aunque más que plantearlo lo deseaba, anhelaba y pensaba que podría morir si no lo hacía. Morir consumida en el deseo de rozar los suaves labios de un hada.

Mis pies me guiaron hacia ella sin pensarlo, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, sólo sabiendo que el palmo que nos separaba era mucho, demasiado como para soportarlo durante más tiempo. Sin embargo ella se retiró, ladeando la cabeza son una malévola sonrisa, disfrutando de cómo mi cuerpo se contraía con su sola presencia. Fue un instante eterno, que recordaré siempre, justo antes de que se acercara, dejando claro que ella mandaba allí, que iba a besarme y que ni aunque quisiera podría resistirme, porque ella siempre conseguía lo que quería.

No me resistí, todo lo contrario. Había probado los besos con sabor a fuego, con sabor a arena de otras gentes del desierto, de un chico al que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía, había probado los besos calmados, propios de un humano que una vez me quiso arrebatar el corazón con un beso, y había probado los labios del ser más ardiente de Idhún, de un dragón. Y ninguno se parecía en absoluto a la manera de besar de Gerde.

Fue como un soplo de brisa, como una suave hoja que me acariciaba la piel, embaucándome en un hechizo con sabor a verde, con sabor a luz, que me hacía delirar y dejar de ser yo misma para anhelar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Tiró de mí, y sólo sé que tiró de mí porque al agarrar mis ropas sus dedos rozaron mi pecho, haciéndole burbujear en su deseo. No sé cómo ni cuándo ni dónde me llevó, solo recuerdo sus labios, sus finos dedos recorriendo mi cintura, las sábanas arrugadas contra mi espalda, un golpe contra el suelo que apenas me dolió puesto que ella amaneció entre mis piernas, sedienta, saciándome y haciéndome sentir más sedienta que en todos mis viajes por el desierto. Un arrebato de alegría descontrolada mientras mis dedos se aferraban a su cuerpo, incapaces de soltarse, incapaz yo de mover ni una fibra de mi cuerpo, ahogándome en un frenético éxtasis y…

Paz.

No la volví a ver. Algunos dicen que está muerta, otros no se fían de lo que pueda hacer con su magia y dicen que ha vuelto de entre los muertos. Yo, desde entonces, no he vuelto a mirar igual a una mujer.

* * *

><p>N.A: ¿Un review?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen en absoluto, son propiedad de una encantadora mujer que todos adoramos, por tanto no tengo ningún ánimo de lucro al hacer esto.

**N.A: **Cuarto mini-capítulo de la serie de retos, dejaré el reto al final para no desvelar el misterio del capítulo ahora. Aviso, es lo más absurdo que he escrito nunca y acaba de salir de mi mente como quien casca un huevo, así que disculpad si daña vuestras mentes.

−Resulta, Alexander, que estoy embarazada.

−Vas a tener −dice él despacio, como si las palabras tardaran en llegar a su cabeza− un hijo… un bebé. Es hijo de Jack, ¿no?

Ella se ruboriza levemente y baja la cabeza.

−Bueno, la verdad es que… No sé muy bien quién es el… de quién es el niño. –responde sonrojada, con una mano sobre su vientre. Aunque estaba mintiendo. Sabía perfectamente quién era el padre de la criatura que estaba esperando, pero no era algo que Alexander pudiera asimilar.

Todo venía de una muy larga historia días atrás.

_En la época de oscuridad que pasó tras la muerte de Jack sólo había una persona que había podido entender parte de la desolación que ella sentía. Esa persona no había perdido a su pareja, había perdido todo lo que tenía, salvo a sí misma, pero había cambiado tanto que ya ni utilizaba su anterior nombre. Había perdido su hogar, su familia, sus suntuosos vestidos y sus uñas perfectas, su tez pálida de noble y su dignidad. Había perdido las fuerzas, la esperanza y el único apoyo que le quedaba, la única persona en la que podía confiar había sido convertida en un monstruo que había intentado matarla._

_Ahora sólo tenía fuerzas para alzar el vuelo y luchar, intentando llevar a otros la esperanza que ella había perdido, convirtiendo el odio en el principal motivo de su existencia._

_En cierto modo ambas se parecían bastante. Por eso, antes de partir en busca del asesino de Jack habían pasado tiempo juntas, conociéndose, intercambiando algunas palabras o, casi siempre, contemplando la nada, sumidos en sus pensamientos._

Cuánta pena y desolación en tan sólo dos jóvenes, ¿verdad? Pero dejemos a un lado la tragedia, porque había un pequeño problema que solucionar.

−Victoria, ¿quién es el padre? –las facciones de Alexander, ya alteradas a la titilante luz del báculo parecieron volverse aún menos humanas de lo que eran al descubrir que la chica unicornio mentía− ¿No será la serpiente? ¡Ha matado a Jack, Victoria!

−¿Ese bastardo? No, a Kirtash lo mató Ashran antes de que pudiera acercarme a él, Jack ya ha sido vengado –la sencillez con la que dijo eso debía haber alertado al antiguo príncipe de que sucedía algo raro, pero parecía no enterarse, quizá el encierro en las montañas lo estaba dejando alelado−. Resulta que el bebé es de una persona que… bueno, ahora está muerta. Pero la conocías.

−¿Alguien que conozco? – preguntó extrañado− ¿No será hijo de Shail? No, eso no puede ser… Shail está enamorado de Zaisei –se sumió en profundas reflexiones, rumiando palabras sueltas mientras se mordisqueaba los dedos que le quedaban hasta que levantó la cabeza, mirando con horror la ya prominente barriga de Victoria−. ¡Es hijo de Qaydar!

A Victoria aquella afirmación la dejó simplemente planchada, incapaz de responder, pero no hizo falta porque Alsan se había levantado y caminaba en círculos en el interior de la cueva, furioso.

−¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! No paraba de decir que había que controlar al unicornio, que había que atar la magia. Que la magia no se podía poseer pero que eras el último unicornio. Todos le decían que tenías que ser libre pero no ha parado, no ha parado, Y no ha parado hasta que ha conseguido lo que quería ¡poseer al unicornio!

A lo lejos se escuchan unas carcajadas que, por el sonido, parecían pertenecer a un mago cojo nacido en Nanetten.

−No, no es de Qaydar. ¡Por favor, Alexander! Jamás caería tan bajo. El caso es que… te va a chocar un poco, pero el bebé es de _Asdfghjk_.

−¿Perdón?

No debía haber escuchado bien, seguro que pasar tanto tiempo solo le había hecho perder algo de audición.

− _Asdfghjk_.

No, debía ser un error.

−Victoria, ¿quieres hablar claro de una vez?

−Voy a tener un bebé de Kestra, Alexander, _ella_ es el padre.

Transcurrió un minuto de completo silencio en la cueva.

−No lo entiendo.

−Ya, bueno− intentó explicarse Victoria−, yo tampoco lo entendía al principio. Ya sabes que ella era la princesa Reesa de Shia y su hermana Alae sufrió un experimento de nigromancia por Elrion− el lobo no tan interior de Alexander movió el rabo ante la mención de su antiguo dueño−. Pues también experimentó con ella aunque fue… diferente. Verás, en la Tierra eso es algo más común y la gente lo contrata en una clínica de cirugía estética. Kestra tenía pene –se sonrojó al decir la palabra−, no desde que nació, sino como parte de un experimento de magia oscura.

Victoria se mantuvo alerta ante la mirada perdida y un tanto enloquecida de su amigo

−Dices que Reesa de Shía… la princesa Reesa de Shia… tenía pene. Te ha dejado embarazada… Que los dioses nos amparen –ella se calmó un poco al ver su abatimiento, señal de que no iba a atacarla, pero levantó la mirada, con una extraña sonrisa ladina−. Así que ella, también es él… Curioso. Parece, Victoria, que te van los híbridos más de lo que pensábamos, ¿no?

Había pocas cosas capaces de aterrorizar de esa manera a un unicornio, al último unicornio. Victoria vio esa sonrisa lobuna, enseñando los dientes, los dedos como garras, los ojos amarillentos… y echó a correr.

Echó a correr apenas unos instantes antes de que el que ya no sería nunca príncipe de Vanisar se lanzara en pos de ella, sonriendo, preso de la locura del lobo, de la magia negra o tan sólo de su propia mente. Ella corría gritando, pidiendo ayuda, tratando de llamar la atención de cierto mago cojo procedente de Nanetten que se hallaba en el exterior de la cueva.

−¡SHAAAIIIL! ¡AYUDA! ¡ALSAN QUIERE PROFANARME EL JUJU!

* * *

><p>Segundos después fue como si un cubo de agua fría le cayera encima, despejándole.<p>

−¡Alexander! ¿Estás ahí?− él tan sólo respondió con un gruñido a la llamada del que fuera su mejor y único amigo en los años de exilio− ¡Soy Shail! ¡He vuelto, como te prometí! ¡Y he traído conmigo a Jack!

−¡Lárgate de una vez! ¡Estoy harto de que me tortures con mentiras y falsas esperanzas!− gritó él.

Hubo un momento de pausa, entonces apareció una luz titilante, como de una antorcha, sólo que procedía de una espada... una espada que portaba un muchacho que se parecía demasiado a Jack.

Otra vez habían comenzado las alucinaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>4. 10(Victoria) se queda embarazada de 8 (Kestra) y 9 (Alsan) se entera.<strong>

****Bien, esto ha sido todo. Sé que es muy muy extraño, por eso quiero que me deis vuestra opinión. ¿Trato? Nos leemos en un review.


End file.
